Fluffy Pink Things
by Lady Cleo
Summary: Part of the BOUND Lifetimes: Colonel Jayne meets Prima Ballerina River backstage.


"Fluffy Pink Things"

By LadyCleo

For Nutmeg610, as promised, inspired by her artwork…

Part of the BOUND lifetimes; Colonel Jayne meets Prima Ballerina River backstage.

-

Life bustled to and fro, the constant rush of young women clad in fluffy pink things and sparkling white costumes almost dizzying. They giggled excitedly through practice leaps and solemnly counted out the strains of music as they stretched out their long graceful legs.

Standing amidst the glittering rush of girls, Colonel Michael Jayne tugged at the collar of his uniform the hot air from the bright lights stifling in the crowded area. His back pressed against the cool brick walls he watched the shuffle of dancers from a relatively safe vantage point, amused by the rush and glad to escape the colder atmosphere of the General's box.

A young girl dashed just in front of him, startling the veteran as she let out an annoying little squeak and grabbed a floral crown. Smashing the crown down on her head, she darted back towards the curtains and a group of similarly dressed young girls.

Jayne shifted, using his foot to push himself off the wall he inched along the way, peering out onto stage cautiously. The center dancer rose to her tip toes and twirled into the arms of a male dancer. Jayne watched fascinated for a second by her lean form, then winced as the music hit a high key. The gaggle of girls fell silent and fluttered out onto the stage, blocking his view.

Turning away from the exhausting performance, the Colonel strolled casually back towards his secluded vantage point, but stopped after only a few steps. A group of girls in those silly little pink things had stolen the spot and were currently using it to stretch out well defined ligaments.

"Damn stupid-" Turning away Jayne sulked away towards the quieter back sections. Moving past the glaring stage manager the colonel stepped aside to let another gaggle of girls glide past before spotting a dash of blue surrounded by lilacs, pinks and other spring sparkly colors. "Second Lt. Williams!"

The younger man snapped to attention, spinning around as the troupe of blushing young women scurried off in all directions.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Sir yes sir- I mean no sir!"

Jayne smirked, "Good, now get back to your post Lt."

"Sir yes sir!" Turning around on his heels the young man solemnly turned back to his duties.

The music died down and the sound of applause roared through the auditorium. "'Bout damn time." Spinning around the Colonel collided into a warm figure as it darted off stage. "Woah there, little girl." Reaching out he caught a hold of her trembling body as she slammed into his chest.

A pair of large brown eyes lifted to meet his, "Watch where you're going, ape man." She snapped angrily. Roughly pulling away from him she glanced down at her costume and straightened the slightly crumpled pink tutu.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but seems to me that I wasn't the one that caused the collision." Jayne smirked as he watched her eyebrow hitch up.

"Really?" She demanded glancing down over his attire. "What are you doing back here? You're not authorized-"

Reaching up Jayne grabbed a hold of the id badge clipped to his breast pocket. "'Fraid I'm allowed to go anywhere I please, ma'am."

Leaning forward the smaller woman reached out to grab the id badge. Holding it steady she peered down at the type. Jayne smirked, blessing the idiots that had decided to use small type as her body hovered just within inches of his. Glancing down he could just make out the outline of her costume neckline, the clothe clinging tight to the well defined chest. The smaller girl started to pull back and Jayne cleared his throat, averting his glance immediately.

"As far as I can see that still gives you no reason to be cluttering up my wings-"

"Well, ya see, ma'am. This here-" he fingered the badge again, "Gives me reason enough to go-"

"Just because you're some politician's lackey doesn't mean-"

"General's lackey, ma'am." Jayne corrected with an infuriating grin. "I'm a military man in case you can't tell by the uniform!"

Her eyes narrowed considerably. "I don't think that gives you any right, Lt.-"

"Colonel, Colonel Michael Jayne Ma'am."

"Will you stop that!" The smaller woman yelped, stomping a foot against the smooth wooden floors.

"Stop what, miss?" A grin inched across his cheek as he watched her fidget.

"Interrupting me."

"Certainly Miss."

"Thank you. That badge gives you no authority to be cluttering the stage during a performance-"

"You're right, Miss."

The smaller woman let out a small screech and threw her hands up in frustration as Jayne's grin grew an inch. "You are absolutely infuriating."

"Forgive me ma'am. You're just so cute when you get so mad." The smaller woman turned another shade of red, though he couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. "I'm head of security for General-"

Quickly composing herself the ballerina faced off with the Colonel. "It doesn't matter what you do, just watch where you stand." Seemingly passing off the solider she moved to sidestep him, only to find the blue uniform still blocking her way. "Yes?"

"Now ya see, where I come from, ma'am, it ain't polite to let a lady go away mad. So, please accept my apologizes for not watching where you were going Miss-"

Her brow furred further. "Honestly, have you no manners at all?" She moved again only to find an arm once again shooting out to block her path.

"Don't I at least get a name out of this pleasant little encounter?"

The ghost of a smile flirted across her lips, "Tam, River Tam."

Jayne relaxed, slowly lowering his arm, "Thank you, ma'am."

"Miss Tam- Miss Tam." The stage manager called out pushing his way over to the silent pair clutching a clip board and shooting glares over at the tall imposing intruder. "You must get changed at once; the swan dance is coming up."

River ignored the shorter man for a second, her eyes glued to the tall one in blue. "Of course." Spinning gracefully around she started for her dressing room. "It was a pleasure, Colonel."

"Hope we can do it again, ma'am." Jayne quipped, watching her swaying body move steadily around.

River froze in step and spun around to glare at the smirking man. "I highly doubt that." She disappeared into the dressing room, slamming the door behind her.

"We'll see bout that ma'am!" Shaking his head Jayne moved back off towards the audience chamber. He'd had enough of girls in fluffy pink things, for now at least.


End file.
